ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Two New Women Coming to Dinner
Dinner is about to be served in the first-class area and Kiva is finishing dressing up for the occasion, until there's a knock on her door. ???: Hello? Is this the residence of Mrs. Kiva? Kiva: Yep. ???: Flower bouquet delivery. May I come in? Kiva: Sure. - The flower girl enters the room and Kiva somehow knew the eye color on the girl. So, Kiva begins to ask her a question. Kiva: Nice eye color. ???: Thank you. I got from my mother. Terra: Eriza? - Realized, Kiva discovers that the flower girl is actually Reia undercover. Kiva: Reia??? Reia: It's good to see you. Kiva: You too, sister. Terra: Is that the dress you're wearing? Reia: Y--Yes. Raine chose the dress for me. She thought the dress idea should be a bit fancy. Terra: A dark blue dress, white gloves and a bracelet... Looks like you have made a right choice. Kiva: Yeah. It really suits you. Reia: *blushed* Thanks. Terra: I hate to change the subject, but have you found out what Towa and Mira are up to? Reia: ...I can't talk about them here... Kiva: Why? You know about them more than anyone. Reia: True, but it is too painful to think about them. Terra: We know. Maybe some tea will help. - Reia nodded and tries to stay calm within herself. Kiva sit next to her. Kiva: Sis... Reia: To be honest, I'm scared. Kiva: Of Towa? Reia: Yeah... I won't let anything happen to you. Kiva: Maybe this time...I'll protect you. Reia: What do you mean? Kiva: I... You saved me many times during the Mark of Mastery and, maybe.. I can look after you. Ratchet is worried about you. Reia: I have no idea.. Terra: Being a part of a family is important. You don't have to do everything by yourself, Reia. Kiva: Yeah, let us help you. Reia: ...Yeah, you're right. Thanks, both of you. Kiva: No problem. - Suddenly, another knock was heard. ???: Excuse me. I wish to speak to Mrs. Kiva and Terra. Kiva: Come in. - The door opened and the trio finds a new woman and her bodyguard greeting them. Reia, however, is not easily convinced. Terra: How can we help you, miss..? ???: Everheart. Dr. Talia Everhart. Kiva: (Hmm... I don't trust her one bit. Even Reia is not easily convinced. It's like she's wearing a disguise. Best to lay low and not cause any trouble.) Terra: Was your specialty, doctor? Talia: Energy research. I was a substitute for a university in the Hawaiian islands. Kiva: Really? Talia: Indeed. I was more of a scientist to the students due to my science knowledge. But I suppose life has a way to put it. - Talia's bodyguard placed a flower vase on a table. Talia: Reia, dear.. You've looked terrible pale. Reia: I was..concerned. Talia: About the wedded couple? Leaving you, all alone again?? Reia: Leave us. Talia: Hmph. Off to a bad start, I see. Very well then.. - Talia gave Reia a business card. Talia: Just in case you want my advice. Best be our way, Rico. - Talia and Rico left the room and closed the door, with a serious look on her face. Terra: She's right about one thing. Kiva: I know. But I don't trust her at all. It's like she's a villain in disguise, same thing with her bodyguard. Reia: One path of the truth is clear. Terra: How, Reia? Reia: She is a scientist. She took that path when her brother, the Demon King Dabura, was killed by Majin Buu. Kiva: Still, don't you feel not easily convinced, Reia? Reia: Thinking ahead, I liked that. Before I came here, I did some deep investigation and Talia is not who you think she is. But without proof, this mystery of Talia would be impossible. Kiva: You're saying it is in this ship? Reia: Somewhere... Terra: I think she made a mistake. Kiva: Her card! Reia: I think you are up to something.. - Reia looked the back of the calling card and finds a puzzle to solve. Reia: A few numbers missing... 3rd Deck, room... Hmmm.. The rest is a bit difficult to read through. Kiva, can you read this? Kiva: Let's see.. - Kiva looks the back of Talia's card and founds something small and dark- a device that can trap its host under voice command. Kiva: Hey, Reia. Look at this. Reia: Huh? - Kiva then showed the small device to Reia. Reia: I knew it. Towa... Kiva: What?? She is here!? Reia: Yes. I have enough information to know that Talia is Towa in disguise. Terra: No wonder her eyes looked familiar.. Kiva: Really? Reia: (She doesn't know what's happening.. This might be tricker than I thought.) It's okay, I'll stop her myself. Terra: Don't you dare, Reia! The main reason you are called is to have dinner with us. Reia: I know.. But..losing Kiva is like losing Sonja all over again.. Kiva: I know what that feels like. Reia: You can? Kiva: Yeah. You did save me when my parents... Reia: I know. Terra: The love of sisterhood.. It's great to see you two get along well. Kiva: Thanks, my love. Reia: So, you still want me to come along? Kiva: Yes, we would. Reia: I understand. Terra: It's almost time. Reia: I'll wait here until you two are done. Kiva: Okay. - While Kiva and Terra clean their outfits, Reia removed the small device and crushed it with her hand. Reia: Nice try, Towa. Terra: Hey, Reia. Can you pass me the spot remover for me? Reia: Sure. Kiva: Any idea where to start looking for Towa's room? Reia: If she used much power, that's where I'll find it. Kiva: Sounds like a plan. Terra: It's almost time. We better head over to first class. Reia: Alright then. If I did anything wrong on your honeymoon, I wouldn't-- Kiva: Hey, it's okay. - Reia smiled and the trio head over to first class, where only Talia is waiting for them. Talia: Well, well.. You three are invited as well. Reia: As well? Talia: Ah, yes. Being a doctor is a hard job, so I come to this section very much often. Kiva: You don't say.. Talia: I believe that you three are starving. Come this way. - The trio walked with Talia to the tables for dinner. Category:Scenes - Specials